Retour vers le passé
by Black Bwool
Summary: Après un vœu de Trunks, lui et Goten se retrouvent dans le passé. Au moment où Frieza avait sa domination sur les quelques Saiyajins restants. Les deux enfants décident alors de sauver ce qu'il reste de leur peuple. Mais les choses ne sont pas si simple et ils vont le découvrir très vite...


**_Salut ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur DBZ ! Alors pour première ôté, j'utilise les noms japonais. Alors, pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas voici qui est qui:_**

 ** _Bejita: Végéta_**

 ** _Kame Sennin: Tortue Géniale_**

 ** _Kuririn: Krillin_**

 ** _Bon, pour Corian, c'est pas la peine de chercher c'est un personnage que j'ai inventé. Vous comprendrez son importance plus tard. Et ça se prononce comme pour Gohan. Comme si il y avait un e à la fin._**

* * *

Son Goku s'ennuyait en ce matin de printemps. Il voulais s'entraîner mais Chi-Chi s'était interposée en disant fermement qu'il devait subvenir aux besoins de sa famille et comme il était incapable de travailler convenablement comme un honnête homme sans provoquer de catastrophe, la mère de Gohan et Goten avait décrété que son mari devait au moins leur fournir de quoi manger. Mais le saiyajin s'ennuyait ferme. Il aimait énormément sa famille. Il était prêt à tout pour elle. Mais ne pas s'entraîner n'était pas recommandé pour un guerrier de son envergure.

De plus, il ne savait pas contre qui s'entraîner. Gohan ? Il travaillait. Goten ? Chi-Chi allait piquer une crise. Trunks ? Bulma s'énerverait. Bejita ? Il ne voulait pas. Corian ? Son père refusait qu'il l'approche. Beerus ? Occupé. Whis ? Occupé. Kuririn ? Il ne pouvait pas avec son travail. Yamcha ? Il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans le baseball. Tenshihan ? Il essayait de passer du temps avec Lunch. Chaozu ? Occupé à aider Tenshihan. Kame Sennin ? Trop vieux. Piccolo ? Il était occupé aussi.

Goku poussa un profond soupir et finit par bondir sur ses pieds en soupirant. C'était compliqué quand même ! Et puis une idée lui venue. Il s'envola donc laissant en plan son travail.

Il vola jusqu'au palais de Dende. Ce dernier sortit de suite en sentant sa présence.

\- **Salut Dende !** le salua Son Goku. **Tu pourrais me donner les Dragon Ball s'il te plaît ?**

\- **Pour quoi faire ?** demanda le Namek.

\- **Je voudrais faire un vœu pour trouver un combattant qui voudrait bien s'entraîner avec moi.** expliqua le guerrier. **C'est très important pour moi. Personne ne veut s'entraîner avec moi !**

Le jeune alien soupira et alla les chercher avant de les téléporter.

\- **Je les envoyée à la Kame House.** indiqua-t-il. **Mais s'il te plaît, ne fait pas de bêtises !**

\- **T'inquiètes pas, Dende !** le rassura Goku d'un sourire avant de se téléporter.

\- **Et bien justement il y a de quoi s'inquiéter.** songea le Namek.

Goku avait hâte d'exaucer son vœu et parcourait les derniers mètres le séparant des Dragon Ball en volant sauf qu'il ne vit pas Corian arriver et la percuta de plein fouet. Cette dernière perdit le contrôle de son KI et tomba dans l'eau.

\- **Mince ! Bejita va me tuer !** s'alarma Goku qui plongea repêcher la fille de son rival.

\- **Bordel, Goku, tu peux pas faire gaffe ?!** pesta Corian quelques minutes plus tard une serviette sur les épaules.

\- **Hé hé hé pardon Corian. C'est juste que j'étais pressé.**

 **\- Pressé à quoi ?** voulut savoir l'adolescente.

\- **Je vais faire un vœu.**

 **\- Un vœu ? Pourquoi donc ?**

 **\- Pour avoir un partenaire d'entraînement.**

 **\- T'as déjà papa.**

 **\- Il veut pas s'entraîner avec moi. Hé mais, Corian, tu penses que si tu lui en touche un mot il...**

 **\- Que fais-tu avec ma fille, Kakarotto ?** entendirent les deux saiyajins.

Bejita se tenait à environ trois mètres au-dessus d'eux. Il semblait furieux. Ce qui aurait fait bien peur si il ne tenait pas dans ses bras Bulma.

\- **Salut, Bejita. Salut Bulma !** s'exclama le fils de Baddack en les saluant de la main.

\- **Bonjour, Son-kun.** fit la scientifique aux cheveux bleus. **Pourquoi es-tu mouillée, Corian ? demanda-t-elle en voyant sa belle-fille trempée.**

 **\- C'est la faute de Goku.** répondit la jeune fille en essorant ses nattes.

\- **C'est quoi cette histoire ?** exigea de savoir son père et ôtant la veste en cuir qu'il portait pour la donner à sa fille. **Enlève ta robe et met ça. Il manquerait plus que tu t'enrhumes.**

\- **Goku m'est rentrée dedans et je suis tombée dans l'eau.** expliqua sa fille en ôtant la courte robe violette qu'elle portait avant d'enfiler la veste de son père.

Bulma regarda son meilleur ami surprise et reporta son regard azur sur la fille de son mari avant de soupirer:

\- **Tu es vraiment impossible, Goku.**

 **\- Et stupide surtout.** continua Bejita. **Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit de ne pas approcher Corian.**

 **\- Je l'avais pas vue.** plaida son rival.

\- **Parce que tu ne regardais pas où t'allais, plutôt.** répliqua la fille de Bejita.

Le prince des Saiyajins soupira et se passa la main devant le visage. Cet idiot de Kakarotto ne changerait jamais...

\- **Bon** , fit le saiyajin en kimono orange, **je vais à présent faire mon vœu.**

 **\- Ton vœu ?** répéta Bulma. **Quel vœu ?**

 **\- Vous allez voir.** répondit Goku. **Shenron, montre-toi !**

Immédiatement, le dragon apparut. Sauf que...

\- **Goku-san !** cria une voix connue de tous dans le ciel.

\- **Oh non, voilà les emmerdes.** grommela Corian.

\- **Tais-toi, Corian.** lui intima son père.

La femme de Son Goku arriva portée par son fils aîné et suivie par Trunks et son second fils. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers son époux et lui envoya son poing sur le crâne.

\- **Espèce de drogué du combat !** vociféra-t-elle.

\- **Mais Chi-Chi !** tenta son mari.

\- **Ne commence pas à me prendre la tête avec tes explications à la noix ! Je t'avais demandé de travailler et qu'est-ce que j'apprends de Dendé ? Que monsieur Son Goku a prit les Dragon Ball pour faire voeu d'avoir un partenaire de combat !**

Goku coula un regard suppliant envers Gohan pour l'aider. Mais ce dernier ne finit par dire:

\- **Papa, maman a raison d'être énervée. Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de ta famille que de te battre.**

Goten quand à lui, était énervé. Il en avait marre de voir ses parents se disputer ou plutôt de voir son papa se faire gronder par sa maman. Aussi il cria un bon coup oubliant Shenron:

\- **J'en ai marre !**

 **\- Hé tais-toi, toi !** s'énerva Corian.

\- **Corian...** commença Bejita.

\- **Toi la ferme !** cria Trunks.

\- **Dis-donc !** s'exclama sa sœur. **C'est quoi cette manière de parler à ta grande sœur ?!**

 **\- Et toi, comment tu parles à Goten ?!** répliqua son frère.

\- **ÇA SUFFIT !** hurla leur père. **Bon dieu, pourquoi j'ai eu deux enfants ?**

 **\- Parce que tu voulais absolument un fils.** répondit Bulma.

\- **J'en ai marre de toi, le mouflet !** s'exclama Corian.

\- **Et moi je souhaite te voir avec Goten quand t'étais petite à l'époque où toi et papa étaient sous la domination de Freezer !** répliqua violemment son demi-frère.

\- **Accordé**. fit Shenron.

\- **Quoi ?!** s'exclama Bejita.

\- **Non ! Il ne disait pas ça pour...** commença la mère de Trunks se rendant vite compte de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Mais c'était trop tard: Trunks et Goten avaient disparus.


End file.
